


Bedroom Adventures

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Lance, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shance Big Bang 2017, bottom!shiro, just a little bit, top!Shiro, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: After dancing around their feelings (with a small push from friends), Lance and Shiro confess and get together. They're at their happiest when they're together and enjoy exploring the limits of their relationship...that is, if everyone would stop interupting them.





	1. Keith and Hunk Owe Pidge 40 GAC

Shiro watches as Lance slips out of the control room after their briefing, not really paying attention to what Keith is saying. Lance has been acting strangely recently, Shiro knows, but he really has no idea how to confront it. Keith gives a loud sigh when he realizes he lost his friend’s attention, if he even had it in the first place.

  
“Just go talk to him already!” Keith finally explodes quietly, not wanting to bring the other’s attention to them. Shiro blinks and looks back at Keith, confused.

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Quiznak’s sake, Shiro, this is getting more than ridiculous,” Keith says.

  
“I still don’t understand. What’s ridiculous? Talk to who?” Shiro questions.

  
“Shiro, the two of you have been dancing around each other for weeks! Just tell him already!” he exclaims. Shiro is taken aback at how exasperated Keith sounds, and blushes, eyes widening, when he finally puts all the pieces together.

  
“I-I can’t do that! I-” Shiro starts, but Keith cuts him off.

  
“And why not? Whatever argument you made up doesn’t matter, and I’m tired of you ranting to me about him. Either you go talk to Lance, or I will,” he says and storms off, probably to the training deck. Shiro’s panicking in his head. Keith would do it, too. He takes a deep, calming breath before leaving the control room himself. I’ll do it, he thinks. I’ll talk to Lance about my crush...right after I change out of my armor.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
Shiro stands there for five minutes, just staring at the door. _Alright, just knock. Just do it, you coward_ , Shiro fights with himself before he’s finally raising his robotic hand to quickly knock on Lance’s door. Shiro had looked for Lance after changing out of his armor and having a shower. He checked all of Lance’s other haunts, not finding him anywhere else. There’s shuffling on the other side before the door slides open, revealing Lance in his Earth clothes. Shiro takes a breath before talking with a small smile.

“Hey Lance, can we talk?” he asks. Lance is surprised to see him, it’s obvious, but he steps aside to let Shiro in. Passing Lance, Shiro walks into the room and takes a look around. It’s the same basic layout as all the residential rooms, but it definitely looks lived in, thanks to all the pictures and crystals and rocks that litter every shelf and the desk.

  
“What did you want to talk about?” Lance nervously inquires, not looking at him. Shiro swallows before turning to face his crush.

“Well, there’s a few things,” he starts, relieved he didn’t stutter. “The first thing is about how you’ve been acting lately. Which has been...strange. Around me anyways.” Shiro watches Lance intently, but he’s not meeting Shiro’s gaze. He’s fidgety, biting his lip, and breathing a bit faster than normal. Lance is definitely nervous about something. “Is there something you’re not telling me? Lance, please look at me,” Shiro says, stepping closer and cupping Lance’s face in his hands, making him look at Shiro. Lance breaks when their eyes meet.

  
“YES! I-I mean, th-there’s a lot I haven’t t-told you, but-but it’s really stupid and embarrassing and and-ah fuck it,” he babbles, eyes closing, before taking a steadying breath. Lance reaches up and covers Shiro’s hands, holding them to his face, eyes meeting his again. “I like you, Shiro. A lot. And I h-have for a long time. Yo-you’re my hero, the p-person that inspired me to j-join the G-garrison in the f-first p-place. And then I actually m-met you and and you’re just this a-a-am-maz-zing, at-tractive, and s-s-selfless person that I can’t help but admire...I really, really admire you,” Lance finishes, stuttering the whole time, looking like he’s on the verge of tears. Shiro is stunned into silence, mouth having gaped open at some point during Lance’s little rant. His face feels warm as his brain finally catches up and he gives Lance a small smile. Shiro takes a step closer, eyes shining with hope.

  
“R-really?” Lance swallows, still nervous but relaxing just the slightest bit, and nods. Shiro lets out a quick breath, his smile growing. “G-good. Because I like you, too. I mean, of course I like you, you’re my friend and teammate, but I like like you,” Shiro says before groaning, leaning his forehead against Lance's. “Great, now I sound like some twitterpated middle schooler. I’m going to start over,” he sighs. “I like you, Lance. You make me smile and laugh when I don’t think it’s possible. You take the edge off of being stranded out here on this castle with only a few other people, and your stories help me relax from my role as ‘fearless leader and head of Voltron’ into just another human. I really, really like and admire you, too.” Lance is blushing and smiling at Shiro now, excited and happy with the direction this conversation is going. They’re both quiet now, just smiling and blushing at eachother like dorks, not knowing what to do now. The quiet stretches for a while, but it’s comfortable, before Lance finally breaks it.

“Sooo...now what?” Shiro bites his lip, looking away for a second. Meeting his eyes again, Shiro moves one of his hands from Lance’s face, holding it out to Lance as he speaks.

“So now...will you go out with me?” Lance smile widens to an all out grin as he takes Shiro’s hand in both of his.

“Yes! I mean, of course I will,” he answers before pausing in thought. “How, exactly, do you date in space?” Shiro just laughs and pulls Lance into a hug.

“We’ll figure it out. For now, let’s just enjoy the moment.” Lance smiles again, snuggling into Shiro’s arms and leading the embrace over to his bed where they’ll be more comfortable.

“Whatever you say, Shiro. Whatever you say”

______________________________________________________________________

  
After their confessions, Shiro and Lance start spending more of their free time together. It’s not very noticeable at first, but they all catch on eventually. Keith is the first to notice something out of the ordinary when Shiro stops barging into his room to gush about Lance. Hunk notices when Lance is quieter, but smiling with a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Everybody notices when Shiro is smiling and laughing more. Nobody knows exactly when it happened, but they all have their suspicions. The general consensus is that the two finally talked and got together. It’s about a few “weeks” later at breakfast that they come out. The reaction is not exactly what they expected.

  
“HA! PAY UP BITCHES!” Pidge exclaims at Keith and Hunk, both of whom look put out.

“Pidge, language. And what are you on about?” Shiro admonishes. Keith glares at him.

“You couldn’t have waited a few more days?” Keith deadpans.

“Or come out sooner?” Hunk groans. Lance and Shiro blink in confusion. Pidge explains.

“We all already knew you guys got together. The three of us had a bet going on when you were going to actually say you were dating. Now these two dweebs owe me forty GAC, EACH,” she says in triumph. Lance facepalms and Shiro sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Well, Coran and I are very happy for both of you. Right Coran?” Allura says.

“Indeed. Though, with the way you two were mooning at one another, I had expected it sooner,” the ginger alien says. Lance groans and covers his face with his hands and Shiro facepalms and sighs.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, let’s go train,” Shiro finally says, ending breakfast with groans from all of the paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my contribution to the Shance Big Bang! A big thanks to my partnered artist @mose-doodles on Tumblr! Here's the art they did to go with this monster of a pwp: http://mose-doodles.tumblr.com/post/166621111752/ayyyy-i-got-paired-with-fandom-and-other-stuff  
> I hope you enjoy! I plan on releasing more stories/one-shots that can tie into this.


	2. Who Doesn't Like Vanilla?...Aliens, Apparently

Shiro and Lance have been dating for almost a “month” now and have come to the mutual agreement that they were ready to start exploring the more physical side of their relationship. Sure they hold hands in public; and kiss, a lot; and cuddle after missions and training, falling asleep together most of the time, but they have yet to actually “sleep” together. Now they are ready.

  
They’re in Shiro’s room, heatedly kissing on the bed. Hands are wandering from faces to hair to chests. As Lance starts unzipping Shiro’s vest for better access, the alarm goes off, causing the two to jump apart in surprise, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. They blink and Lance sighs before running to get his armor and meet up with everyone else. _Stupid Galra couldn’t wait an hour!?_ Shiro thinks to himself as he changes into his armor and meets the rest of the team in the control room. The battle is over quickly, but it was exhausting and time consuming.

Effectively ruining whatever mood Shiro and Lance had managed to start building. Shiro brings Lance back to his room after they all change and decide the day is over. Shiro looks at Lance, cuddled up to him in his bed and decides he can wait just a little longer.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
It’s the next day cycle, and Lance and Shiro are attempting to have sex in Shiro’s room again. They wake up and just get right to it, kisses start slow and lazy in greeting before steadily heating up. Hands wandering from where they had rested the night before. Shiro sits them up, Lance straddling his lap, and brings his hands up underneath the night shirt. He slowly rides it up, feeling Lance shiver slightly, before breaking their kiss and bringing the shirt over Lance’s head and tossing it out of the way. They pause for a moment, Shiro staring at Lance, appreciating his toned chest and smooth skin scattered with a dusting of small scars and angry red marks trailing from the giant splotch on his back and over his shoulders. A reminder of the explosion that almost cost Lance his life. Lance takes this time to push his own hands up Shiro’s shirt, feeling his well defined abs littered with scars, causing Shiro to shiver before freezing and blushing furiously. He closes his eyes before attacking Lance’s lips with renewed fervor. At this point, they’re both breathing heavily, hard and ready to be out of their pants. The kiss breaks again and Lance finishes taking Shiro’s shirt off and throwing it to the floor, drinking in the sight as Shiro freezes again, self conscious of his scars in comparison to Lance’s almost flawless skin. Lance just appreciates the view while running his hands over well defined muscles and gently trailing over scars. Shiro takes a breath as he brings his hands down to the hem of Lance’s pants and slowly drags the cloth down, lower over his hips. Lance is raising himself higher on his knees when they’re interrupted. Again.

“Shiro, are you awake? It’s getting late and I need-oh,” Allura opens the door without knocking, making everyone freeze. The two men turn to stare at the open door, faces steadily turning redder. “Am I...interrupting? I’ll just…” she gestures off, away from the situation on a whole, “just find me when you’re..done,” she finishes lamely before the door closes and she’s rushing off, her own face red. Lance turns back to Shiro, biting his lip and trying to find words to fill the awkward silence.

  
“Sssooo...are we gonna finish?” he finally questions, still hard. Shiro sighs with his eyes closed, weighing his choices.

  
“I really, really want to say yes,” Shiro starts and Lance groans.

  
“I’m sensing a ‘but’ in there.”

  
“BUT, that was probably important,” Shiro sighs. Lance groans again, slumping down against his boyfriend.

  
“Can we at least finish with a quick handjob or something? Allura didn’t seem-” Lance starts arguing before Shiro sighs and flips their positions, effectively shutting him up. Shiro kisses him one more time before slowly leaving the bed.

  
“I’m sorry Lance. There’s always later, but the safety of the team has to come first,” Shiro says, reluctant and apologetic. Lance only sighs as Shiro pulls his shirt back on and leaves the room to look for Allura.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
Later that same day, the two lovers are going at it yet again, this time in Lance’s room. They’re rushing their kisses and tugging at each other’s clothes in earnest, hoping to get through the act they’ve been attempting before someone else decides to interrupt them. Their shirts are in different corners of the room, Shiro’s vest having landed on the desk, shoes kicked off near the door, and Shiro has Lance pinned to the bed, hands roaming over his chest and down towards the button of Lance’s jeans. Lance is moaning and kneading at Shiro’s shoulders, with Shiro’s lips attacking his neck and collarbone, determined to leave hickeys. Shiro un-attaches himself when he has the button and zipper undone, making a noise of victory, and starts pulling the pants down. Only to stop when he sees Lance straining against, not boxer briefs like he expected, but blue and white lace panties. Lance finally looks up at Shiro when he doesn’t continue.

“What’s the matter? Why’d you stop?” he asks.

  
“Are you wearing panties?” Lance stiffens up and looks away, cheeks going red.

  
“Is that a problem?” he asks defensively. Shiro blinks and looks back at Lance’s face with a small frown.

  
“No. Why would it be? I’m just surprised is all,” Shiro says before leaning down and kissing up Lance’s neck. “It’s really kinda hot,” he whispers in Lance’s ear, voice getting huskier, smiling when Lance squirms under him. Shiro resumes pulling Lance’s pants down and then undoing his belt and pulling his own pants down. Tossing both articles of their clothing onto the floor, he turns back to Lance, laying there panting. He swallows before running his hands down Lance’s legs, stopping at mid-thigh and moving in closer to him and suddenly very nervous. “This is ok, right?” he asks. Lance nods and reaches his arms around Shiro’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. Shiro lets it go on for a while, just languidly kissing Lance, before he pulls away and brings his hands to Lance’s underwear and slowly, very slowly, starts sliding them down and freeing Lance’s erection. Pausing again to just look at it, he swallows again and finishes taking off Lance’s panties, flinging them somewhere off into the room. Shiro looks questioningly at Lance, his hand coming back and hovering over Lance’s dick, waiting for permission to actually touch. Lance licks his lips and nods, trying to brace himself. Shiro gently takes it into his flesh hand, shivering a little and bites his lip in anticipation, and starts pumping slowly. Lance moans and thrusts into it. They’re both getting even more worked up when Lance speaks up.

  
“Sh-shiro, in the drawer. I-i h-have lu-ube,” he stutters, making Shiro pause, which causes Lance to whine.

  
“Where did you find lube?” Lance just groans in frustration.

  
“A-are you go-going to ques-stion e-everything?” Shiro just shakes his head and lets go of Lance to get the lube, as directed.

“Did you have to stop?” Lance whines.

  
“Are you going to complain about everything I do?” Shiro snarks back. Lance only pouts while Shiro opens the jar and sets it next to Lance. He dips two of his prosthetic fingers in and brings his galran hand back down before pausing again and looking at Lance. Lance nods his head and brings his legs up and spreads them so Shiro has easier access to his hole. They both breath for a second before Shiro brings his lube covered fingers to the puckered flesh, lightly spreading the slick around as he slowly massages them inside the entrance. Lance’s breath hitches, eyes screwed closed at the intrusion. He tries to relax, but the sensation is fairly different from when he does this on his own. Shiro immediately notices his lover’s distress, pausing with his fingers in up to the first knuckle. “It’s alright, just breathe. We’re going to go at your pace, so tell me when you’re ready,” Shiro tells Lance softly, bringing his flesh hand up to cradle Lance’s face. Lance opens his eyes and smiles slightly as Shiro.

  
“I-i know. I-it’s just th-that this-s is d-different from w-when I do-o it mys-self,” Lance replies, pushing his face into Shiro’s hand. He closes his eyes again and focus’ on his breathing. Shiro’s thumb rubs small circles on Lance’s cheek as he waits for the go ahead to continue moving his fingers inside Lance.

  
A couple moments later, Lance nods his head, signaling for Shiro to continue. Shiro smiles a little wider as he starts slowly moving his fingers in and out again. As his fingers make it in past the second knuckle, he starts scissoring them, stretching Lance. While Shiro is stretching Lance, he brings his other hand back down to Lance’s cock and starts stroking it again. A second later, he finds Lance’s prostate. He knows he does because Lance almost completely arches up off the bed, yelling his pleasure. Just to be sure, Shiro massages that spot, causing Lance to get louder. Shiro keeps pumping as he takes his fingers out and applies lube to three before returning to preparing Lance for him. By this point, Shiro can feel how very uncomfortable his underwear is, so tight and precum soaking through. Taking his hand off of Lance and keep working his fingers back in, Shiro pushes his boxers down his thighs, groaning as he frees himself. Lance opens his eyes to see Shiro’s cock the same time Shiro’s fingers find his prostate again, making him moan even louder than before. Shiro keeps massaging that spot and returns to pumping Lance, only at a faster pace, determined to make him cum.

  
“Sh-shi-aahh, Shiro p-please hnnnnnng. I-I’m go-gonnna,” Lance moans out before Shiro leans down and kisses him.

  
“I know. I know, but I want you to. It will make taking me easier. Don’t hold back,” he tells him. It takes another minute, but Lance is shaking and practically screaming when he cums. Shiro just moans with him, keeping pace as he pumps Lance through his orgasm.

  
When Lance calms down, Shiro gently removes his fingers, causing Lance to groan in his overstimulated state. Shiro just shushes him. He sits back and finishes taking off his boxers before looking in the still open drawer. Lance watches him lazily, eyes half-lidded. Shiro sighs in relief when he finds what he was hoping was there. Opening the box, he takes one of the little packets that’s inside and tears it open. Sliding on the condom is a little harder than he remembers, but he does it. Dipping four fingers into the jar of lube, Shiro looks back at Lance, who is starting to get hard again already. Shiro moves the jar off the bed and starts slathering his dick with the lube, moaning and settling back between Lance’s legs. Shiro swallows and looks his lover in the eye.

  
“Ready?” Lance nods. Shiro guides himself into Lance, groaning at the tightness. Their breathing picks up, moans becoming louder as Shiro pushes in slowly. Lance wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist and pulls him closer, forcing Shiro to lean his body over Lance with his hands on either side of his head. Lance smiles up at his lover and pulls him down for a kiss. Shiro happily allows it as he continues to push forwards. When he bottoms out, Shiro holds his position and peppers kisses all across Lance’s face, letting him get used to his size. Lance tries to kiss back, but Shiro won’t stop moving, so he goes for Shiro’s neck and starts kissing and sucking at it. Shiro moans and tightens his hands in the sheets.

  
“M-move. I-I’m as-s r-read-dy for you a-as I’ll e-e-v-ver b-be,” Lance tells him, panting as he leans away from sucking a hickey onto Shiro’s neck, just under the jaw. Shiro swallows and starts to pull out a little before pushing back in. The two men moan at the friction, Shiro shallowly thrusting with Lance clinging to him like an octopus.

  
“G-god, Lance. Sooo t-tight, s gooood,” Shiro moans. Lance moans in response, his dick pressing more firmly against Shiro’s abs.

  
“F-faster, p-plea-ease, m-more,” Lance moans. Shiro can only comply, pulling out further, pushing back in just that much harder, moaning loud in Lance’s ear as he does so. Lance keeps moaning, louder and pleading for more.

  
They’re both panting and moaning, meeting each other’s pace with each thrust. Shiro brings his flesh hand between them and starts pumping Lance in time with their thrusts, causing him to arch off the bed. Shiro can feel himself approaching the edge, ready to let loose.

  
“L-la-ance, aahh, I-I’m-m a-alm-most th-there,” he warns.

  
“D-do it, T-ta-kash-shi,” Lance tells him. Shiro moans louder at his first name and thrusts a few more times before they both finally reach the edge of bliss. They both still as they climax, shaking and crying each other’s names, Lance painting both of their stomachs with his cum.

  
They pant and regain their breath. Both groan as Shiro pulls out, limp. Shiro pulls Lance closer to him after falling to his side. Lance snuggles into the embrace, lazy after having the two best orgasms of his life, though he only stays there for a few minutes before bringing his hand up and brushing it against Shiro’s stomach and down towards his dick. Shiro looks down at Lance, questioning. Lance smiles and kisses him before answering.

  
“You gave me two awesome orgasms. It’s only fair that you get the same treatment,” he says before his hand meets Shiro’s length. Shiro gasps a little before moaning softly while Lance works him up again, arms tightening around his lover. Lance grips a little tighter and pumps a bit faster, making Shiro gasp and moan just a bit louder as he starts thrusting slightly. Shiro lasts for a few minutes longer before cumming a second time, arms tightening around Lance even more until he goes limp again, breathing ragged. When he opens his eyes again, Shiro smiles and kisses his boyfriend again.

  
“I love you.” Lance’s breath hitches in surprise, shock making itself clear on his face before it splits open in the biggest grin Shiro has seen there yet.

  
“I love you, too Takashi,” Lance answers, making Shiro smile just as wide. The two kiss again before Lance pulls away. “And as much as I love you, we need to clean up if we don’t want to be chipping away dried jizz later,” he says, making Shiro laugh before sighing.

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Shiro sits up and looks around the room. He grunts a little as he sits up and carefully slides the condom off and ties it closed before dropping it into the trash bin that isn’t too far from the bed and his reach, then stands to walk over to his long sleeved shirt is and picks it up. Straightening again, Shiro uses the shirt to wipe himself free of Lance’s cum and ambles back to the bed. He carefully uses the shirt to clean Lance’s chest, moving downwards to his dick and then his thighs, Lance only humming in response. Shiro drops the shirt to the floor when he finishes. Lance pulls Shiro back down and cuddles up to him. Shiro smiles and pulls the blanket up from the foot of the bed and covers the two of them.

  
They are both quiet as they cuddle, both happy and the most relaxed they’ve been in a while. As the silence stretches on, Lance starts to doze off before Shiro breaks the silence.

  
“Sooo. About those panties...are those your only pair?” he asks. Lance’s eyes open fast as he squeaks a little, flinching. Shiro only chuckles at the reaction and waits for the answer. Lance squirms in Shiro’s arms but doesn’t look him in the eye as he answers.

“N-no. I h-have a few o-other things.” Shiro hums, trying to imagine just what exactly Lance means.

  
“Would you mind showing me sometime? It really is hot,” Shiro asks, making Lance swallow as his face grows red.

  
“Y-yeah, i-if you like.” Shiro licks his lips and swallows before taking a breath and asking his next question.

  
“So you found them here in the castle? W-would you mind showing me where? I-I k-kinda want to try some f-for mys-self.” Lance practically stops breathing, eyes wide and staring off into space as he tries to imagine Shiro in some of the things he himself has, his face getting even redder. His dick twitches at the thought. He swallows a gasp as he looks up into Shiro’s eyes, who had been watching his reaction with a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

  
“Y-yeah. Definitely. That’s definitely going to be a thing, I think,” Lance answers in excitement. Shiro’s face gets pink as he smiles.

  
“Another time, though. I think we’ve done enough for today,” he tells him. Lance bites his lip as he nods in agreement.

  
“Absolutely. I’ll be feeling this for the next few days, I think,” Lance comments. Shiro smirked at this admission.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
The next morning at breakfast, everyone is quiet. Keith glares at the couple with bags under his eyes. Hunk is still yawning and rubbing at his own eyes. Lance is the first to crack.

  
“Alright, what’s your problem, mullet? What could I have possibly done this early in the morning for you to be all grumpy?” he demands.

  
“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe kept me from sleeping, and forcing me to evacuate from the proximity of our rooms for the night? Without a change of clothes?” Keith answers sarcastically. Everyone pauses before Hunk nods in agreement. Pidge only shudders.

“He’s right dude. We could hear you two halls over,” Hunk says. Shiro and Lance grow red in the face with these admissions. Shiro sighs.

“Well. I would say I’m sorry for the noise, but I’m not. I _am_ sorry you couldn’t sleep in your own room though,” Shiro finally says with a small smirk. Lance laughs at the look of horror on Keith’s face, while Pidge chokes on her breakfast goo and water shoots out of Hunks nose after he snorts out a laugh. Allura, having been silent the whole time, finally clears her throat to speak.

  
“While this is a, ah...happy development in your relationship, perhaps it is time you moved to one of the suites reserved for partners? They are more private and...sound proofed than the rooms you now inhabit,” she offers with a blush. Keith quickly sounds his agreement. Lance and Shiro share a look, surprised at the offer. It’s a big step forwards for them, moving in together. Lance smiles softly at Shiro and nods, taking his hand. Shiro smiles in response and squeezes their joined hands.

  
“We thank you for the offer, Princess, and accept. If you would show us where they are, we can start moving our things as soon as we can,” Shiro tells her.

  
“Of course. If you will finish your food, I shall show you,” Allura responds. Keith and Pidge both let out relieved sighs, and mumbled ‘thank god’s.


	3. New Rooms & New Discoveries

Once they had all finished eating, Lance and Shiro followed Allura, with Lance limping and Shiro supporting him with a small smirk, to the wing with the couple's suites. The others followed along, just because they didn’t have anything better to do, and so they know where they are.

  
“What’s different about the suites from our rooms now?” Lance asks, curious.

  
“As I have already stated: they allow more privacy for more...intimate activities. They have bigger beds and clothing storage areas. Also, private bathing chambers,” Allura explains to the paladins. Everyone perks up at the bigger beds, and get a bit excited about the private bathrooms.

  
“I’m moving! I am SO moving into my own suite. Why didn’t you say anything about these sooner Allura?” Pidge questions. The other two boys nod in agreement.

  
“Because they were meant for married couples living and working in the castle. I suppose it doesn’t matter much anymore. You are all welcome to choose a suite,” she says a little sadly before perking up again as they reach the wing with the private suites. “Here we are. There are two or three suites in each hall, so you would all be more separate than you were previously.” Everyone nods as they enter the first hall. Lance steps away from Shiro and opens the first door and walks in, looking around. They layout seems to be similar to the rooms they had now, only there were two doors, one being the closet and the other presumably being the private bathroom. The bed was wider and looked like it could hold 3-4 people with a dresser attached to the wall across from the bed.

  
“Ok, this is definitely better than our current rooms. You said these suites were soundproof? Just how soundproof?” Lance says.

  
“I am not quite sure, but enough that you won’t disturb anyone in the vicinity,” the princess answers. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk all sigh in relief while Shiro and Lance nod.

  
“Alright then. This one’s ours. You all pick your own, and we can spend the morning moving all of our things. We’ll pick up training after lunch,” Shiro announces. They all cheer and move onwards to choose their rooms. Lance smiles and goes over to hug Shiro.

  
“You do realize it won’t take that long for everyone to move their things? Even with all the stuff we have accumulated in our time out here?” Lance asks his boyfriend.

  
“Probably, but they also need to get some rest. It is sort of our fault that they didn’t sleep last night,” Shiro explains, a smug little gin on his lips. Lance laughs a bit.

  
“Yeah, but neither did we,” he replies, just as smug. They both laugh a little more.

  
“Come on, let’s start moving our things. And maybe have a little fun when we’re finished,” Shiro says when they stop. Lance smiles at him and they leave their new room.

  
“Right. You go get your stuff, I’ll gather mine. Meet you back here in ten?” Lance plans. Shiro nods and they walk together until they have to go down different halls to reach their separate rooms.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
It doesn’t take Shiro very long to get all of his belongings together and put away in his new room. All he really had was the clothes on his back, the pajamas they were given, his paladin armor and bayard, and a few gifts and mementos from some of the planets they had saved. When he finished, Shiro decided to see what was taking Lance so long, because even with all the pictures and knickknacks he had, he shouldn’t have much more than Shiro did.

  
The door is closed when Shiro approaches, but doesn’t deter him in the slightest. The scene he walks in on, on the other hand, makes him pause. He can see on the desk a pile of all of the pictures with the rocks and crystals on top of them and a basket of Lance’s hygiene products. The jar and box from last night are also on the desk. What makes him pause is the amount of clothes on the bed, and Lance hurriedly trying to fold them and put them in a bag, not even noticing that the door opened. Shiro blinks a few times, his mouth open a little, trying to process this. He hums to himself, wondering where exactly Lance got all of this before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

  
“Looks like you’re having a bit of trouble. Need help?” he says from the doorway, making his boyfriend jump with a screech.

  
“Shiro! Don’t DO that!” Lance berates him, while Shiro only smiles and enters the room, looking at the pile of clothes.

  
“What is all of this? It can’t only be lingerie,” he asks, picking something up. It’s a skirt. Shiro blinks and looks at Lance with a questioning look. Lance is looking down, chewing on his bottom lip, cheeks red and arms crossed in front of himself. “Lance? Why do you have this?” Lance takes a breath before speaking.

  
“Y-you were going to find out sooner or later anyways, I guess. I don’t only like wearing lingerie. I like dressing up in skirts and dresses, too. In private. It-it makes me feel pretty,” he explains quietly, still not looking at Shiro. Shiro doesn’t say anything, looking between the skirt in his hands and Lance, thinking. After a moment he smiles and drops it back onto the bed and steps closer to his lover, wrapping one arm around his waist and using his other hand to lift Lance’s face to his.

  
“Alright. It’s ok.This doesn’t change anything. I love you, and think you’re gorgeous. Though I would like you to model some for me, if you wouldn’t mind?” Lance smiles back and leans into the hug, nodding.

  
“Only for you.” The two stand there for a tick more before Shiro lets Lance go and they start folding the clothes together. Once they’re done, Lance takes the bag of clothes and adds the jar and box to them and grabs the trash bin, and Shiro takes the pictures and knickknacks before they leave the room for their new, shared suit.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
When they enter their new room, Lance moves immediately to the bed to dump the bag after taking the jar and box out. Shiro moves to put his load on top of the dresser, then leans against the wall and watches Lance. He works quickly and in silence, setting the trash bin next to the bed; putting the proper clothes on hangers in the closet, and underwear in the dresser. Shiro pays close attention to that, planning on looking through it later. Lance finishes quickly and turns to Shiro.

  
“That’s done. Now what?” he asks. Shiro hums, eyes half lidded, and smirks.

  
“I think I want that fun now,” Shiro practically purrs. Lance’s eyes widen as he sucks in a breath while Shiro pushes off the wall and stalks over to him and traps him against the dresser.

  
“W-what exactly are you thinking?” Lance asks, tilting his head back to keep eye contact. Shiro’s smirk gets wider and he licks his lips.

  
“How about you get changed. Show me your favorite outfit. Wear your favorite underwear. We’ll see what happens from there,” he murmurs into Lance’s ear before nipping at it. Lance’s breath shudders and he shivers a little before nodding.

  
“O-ok. G-give me f-five m-minutes,” he gasps out. Shiro smiles and moves away to sit on the bed.

  
“Go for it. I’ll be right here,” he answers. Lance turns quickly and opens the drawer again, digging around quickly until he finds what he’s looking for. Then he moves to the closet and rummages around in there for another moment before closing that door and moving to the bathroom, not letting Shiro see what exactly is in his arms. Shiro bites his lip and squirms in his seat, excited to see what Lance will look like. Various images run through his mind while his pants get tighter. He takes his shoes off and sets them closer to the closet.

  
When Lance finally comes out of the bathroom, Shiro stops squirming, mouth going dry as his breath leaves his lungs. His brain functions screech to a halt before kicking into overdrive as he takes in his gorgeous boyfriend. The first thing he notices is all the exposed skin. His legs. His midriff. His shoulders. The crop top is nothing but white lace, so Shiro can see more skin through it, and also something blue that’s under it. _A bra_ , Shiro’s mind provides, _he’s wearing an actual bra._ The ruffly blue skirt is hanging low on Lance’s hips and ends just above his knees. The coloring of the whole outfit complementing Lance’s light brown skin wonderfully. Shiro swallows and stands from his position on the bed and walks over to Lance slowly. Lance just stands there the whole time, shifting from foot to foot, nervous. Shiro licks his lips when he comes to a stop in front of him.

“W-well? W-what do you th-think?” Lance asks. Shiro looks him up and down again before leaning in and attacking his lips. Lance squeaks a little before melting into the kiss, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck and getting as close as he can to the other’s body. Shiro pulls Lance close, picks him up and wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist, and pushes Lance against the wall, boxing him in. They make out for a minute, grinding against each other, before breaking apart for air.

“Gorgeous. So gorgeous. The absolute prettiest thing in the universe,” Shiro pants, making Lance moan and blush, hard.

“Really?” Shiro just huffs in response to this.

“Really. I would never lie to you,” he says before leaning in and whispering in Lance’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you, right here against the wall. Just like this.” Lance blushes harder and moans a little more. Shiro smirks again and trails his hands up Lance’s legs, pushing the skirt up so he can see the blue lace panties Lance’s wearing. He licks his lips again before setting Lance on his feet again and pulling the panties down, kneeling as he does. Shiro looks up at Lance from this position and starts kissing up his legs, pushing the skirt up higher as he goes until Lance’s cock is revealed. Shiro continues to kiss and bite and suck hickies into Lance’s thighs while Lance moans and grabs what he can to steady himself. Shiro pulls away from what he’s doing to catch Lance’s eyes, and only when he has them does he start to stimulate Lance’s cock. Slowly licking his way up and down, Shiro never breaks eye contact, and stops whenever Lance looks away and starts back up when he’s looking again. Lance is moaning and whimpering, his legs shaking as he’s being held up against the wall.

  
After a few minutes of teasing, Shiro straightens up and kisses Lance again while undoing his belt and pants, slipping them down to release his trapped and very uncomfortable dick. He reaches over for a condom and the lube while Lance is shakilly clinging to him and leaning against the wall. Shiro does his best to be quick, opening the condom and lubing himself up. He uses the excess to lube Lance’s hole. It’s still loose from the night before. Shiro is quick and thorough about working Lance open and then he’s nudging the head to Lance’s entrance. Lance is huffing for breath and moaning the whole time. Before he fully breaches Lance, he pauses and looks him in the eye.

  
“Are you ready?” he asks. Lance nods, still huffing a bit. Shiro leans in for a kiss as he pushes into Lance. He also grabs one of Lance’s legs and wraps it around his waist and places his other forearm on the wall by Lance’s head and braces his weight on it. Once Shiro’s sheathed all the way in Lance, he pauses so they can both catch their breath. Shiro kisses Lance’s lips softly before moving down his jaw and his neck, paying special attention to marks he had left the night before. Lance starts to shift and whine a little, prompting Shiro to move. Shiro starts slow, but his pace quickly escalates. Lance is moaning again in no time. He also jumps a little to wrap his other leg around Shiro’s waist, pulling Shiro in deeper and also making him hit Lance’s sweet spot. Lance moans louder at this, clenching down on Shiro, making him moan pretty loudly. Shiro squeezes the leg he’s holding before moving his arm up and bracing fully against the wall, Lance’s head framed by his arms. The pace picks up again, and with this new angle Shiro is hitting Lance’s prostate with every thrust. Lance is clinging as tightly to Shiro as he can, moaning loudly in his ear.

  
“Please! Sh-shiro, ahh, mmoore. F-faster, please please,” Lance begs between moans. Shiro moans and the pace picks up a little. “Please please, aaaaahh! I-I can’t hold o-on mu-much lon-longer! Please daddy!” Shiro’s eyes fly open and go wide, gasping a little, and thrusts a bit harder than he’d meant to, hitting Lance’s prostate and making him cum. Shiro is still in shock, but has enough sense to work Lance through his orgasm. When Lance comes back down from his high, Shiro is staring at him in wonder, face a little red, his dick still hard inside Lance. Lance blinks a little in his confusion. “Shiro? What’s wrong?”

  
“W-what did you call me?” he questions quietly. Lance blinks again, still confused.

  
“Your name? What are you talking about?”  
“N-no. R-right before you came. You c-called me d-daddy,” Shiro explains to Lance, though Lance does feel Shiro’s dick twitch. Lance’s face went from confused to understanding, and he blushed.

  
“I-I didn’t mean to, it just...slipped out?” he said a little embarrassed, but with a slight smirk. “Though, it doesn’t seem like you mind too much, now do you?” he adds with a grind of his hips against Shiro’s, causing him to groan. Lance smirks wider and leans closer to Shiro’s ear. “Come on daddy, you’re not done yet. You still need to cum. Or do you want me to suck you off?” Lance whispers, with emphasis on the new nickname. “Or maybe you want to get fucked against the wall, hm? Is that what you want daddy?” Shiro groans, his eyes closed, but he starts chuckling with a smile curling at the corners of his lips. Lance frowns and leans back to look at his lover, a little miffed.

  
“Lance, that all sounds amazing, but please, I don’t think I can take you seriously when you’re trying to dirty talk,” Shiro explains, still chuckling.

  
“Fine,” Lance pouts, “but in all seriousness, how do you want to finish?” Shiro’s face gets redder and he bites his lip, not looking at Lance for a minute.

  
“I-I can finish right here but...I do want to try bottoming. If you want to top, that is,” Shiro finally answers, still not looking Lance in the eye. Lance breaths in and licks his lips and smiles at his flustered boyfriend.

  
“Of course I want to; who wouldn’t want to tap this?” Lance says while reaching down and squeezing one of Shiro’s butt cheeks, making him jump a little and blush all the harder. Lance only laughs as he starts grinding his hips against Shiro’s, clenching down on the hard member still inside him. Shiro groans and rests his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and grinds right back. “So here’s what’s going to happen,” Lance starts, huffing in Shiro’s ear “you’re going to finish here, and then we’re going to move to the bed. From there I’m going to make you feel good. As good as you made me feel last night and just now.” Lance grinds and starts riding Shiro as best as he can from his position. Shiro groans again and starts shallowly thrusting again at a fast pace, chasing his orgasm. He mouths at Lance’s neck again, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses up to his ear. Lance is groaning and huffing in exertion, feeling himself getting worked up again. Shiro doesn’t last very much longer, cumming with a grunt in Lance’s ear and burying himself as deep as he can in. He leans more weight against the wall so he doesn’t fall over or drop Lance while he’s weak kneed and blissed out.  
After a few minutes of being on cloud 9, Shiro starts to focus on what’s going on. Lance is rubbing his back, waiting patiently for Shiro to move and let him down. Shiro takes a breath before removing his limp member from Lance’s hole, both moaning a little and still a bit sensitive. Shiro carefully lowers Lance so he can stand on his own. Lance smiles and leans up to kiss him, and Shiro gladly returns it. Lance wraps one arm around Shiro’s neck and brings the other hand up to start unzipping Shiro’s vest. Shiro pulls back slightly to watch Lance. Lance smiles at him while he finishes opening the vest.

  
“Clothes off and then go lay on the bed,” Lance all but orders. Shiro swallows and nods, doing what he’s told. Lance starts doing the same, sighing at the streams of cum on his skirt. Shiro quickly finishes sliding his pants and boxers down his legs and stepping out of them, pausing to watch Lance as he removes the lace crop top. He wets his lips as he slides his vest off before removing and tying of the condom, putting it in the trash bin as he moves to the bed and crawls on top of it, turning around to face Lance again.

  
Lance removes his little blue bra and grabs the box of condoms and jar of lube before he starts stalking towards the bed. He sets the items to the side for the moment and climbs up and onto Shiro’s lap, gently pushing on his shoulders to get him to lay down.

“Before we continue, it’s very important for me to know: have you bottomed before?” he asks, all serious as he starts to lightly rub Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro bites his lip and shakes his head in the negative. “Ok, that’s fine. I’m kinda glad I’ll be your first,” Lance says with a smile. “Last question. Have you fingered yourself before?” Again, Shiro shakes his head ‘no’. Lance sighs buts leans forwards to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Alright. Not a problem. This will just be very slow going. I want you to tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, alright?” Shiro nods, still chewing his lip, face red but looking Lance in the eye. Lance smiles and starts peppering Shiro with kisses as he keeps massaging shoulders and upper arms, slowly making his way down to Shiro’s pecs, and tracing every scar he comes across with his mouth as he goes. He latches on to one of Shiro’s nipples and starts licking and sucking when he reaches it, causing Shiro to whine and pant and grip at Lance’s hips as he arches up into Lance. Lance just works the nipple for a few moments before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment, massaging Shiro’s pecks the whole time he’s doing this.  
Once he’s finished with that, he continues to move down Shiro’s torso, kissing every scar he sees. He sits up when he reaches Shiro’s hips and continues to massage down one leg, avoiding Shiro’s dick. Shiro pouts a little but he’s enjoying the massage. Lance spends a few minutes just working down the leg to the foot, where he proceeds to give Shiro the best foot rub he remembers having in a long time. Once done with that foot, Lance moves to the other leg and repeats the treatment. Shiro is very relaxed by the time Lance finishes rubbing his other foot. Lance sets the foot down and looks up at Shiro’s face, seeing him relaxed, eyes closed with a small smile. Lance smiles and grabs the jar, opening it quietly and scooping some lube out. With a smile, he scoots back up to the juncture of Shiro’s hips and sets the jar off to one side of Shiro. Lance smiles up at Shiro’s relaxed face before he carefully spreads Shiro out to expose his hole. Shiro’s eyes open and he tenses a little, but tries to stay relaxed as he watches Lance move his lube covered finger and starts gently prodding at his entrance. Lance looks up and catches Shiro’s eye with a smile.

  
“Is this ok? Do you need me to stop?” Lance asks. Shiro takes a breath, but shakes his head.

  
“N-no, this is ok. Just...different,” Shiro replies. Lance nods and continues with gently massaging Shiro’s rim, trying to get him to relax more and get further in. Lance also takes Shiro’s half hard dick in his free hand and slowly starts to stroke it. Shiro moans and thrusts up into it, but winces when he accidentally pushes himself further on Lance’s finger while he did. Lance stops immediately.

  
“Are you ok? We can stop,” Lance asks, concern written all over his face. Shiro just takes some deep breaths before looking Lance in the eye.  
“I’m ok. I just pushed a little too far. We don’t have to stop,” Shiro assured him. Lance’s lips thinned.

  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to push yourself and end up getting hurt.”

  
“I’m sure,” Shiro says, sitting up and grasping Lance’s face between his hands to gently kiss him. “I know you will do everything you can to make this good. I’ll be fine,” Shiro promises. Lance smiles and kisses him back before pushing him to lay down again. Shiro does and Lance starts his ministrations again, gently pushing his finger in and out of Shiro while he pumps his hand up and down Shiro’s hard dick. Shiro closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing and trying to relax more. It takes some time, but Shiro is able to relax, allowing Lance to fit his finger all the way in. Once this happens, Lance picks up his pace with his hand and it’s not long until Shiro is gasping and clutching the sheets harder. And then he’s cumming, arching off the bed and moaning loudly. Lance works him through it.

  
When Shiro is done and coming back to his senses, Lance is gently working a second finger in and stretching Shiro. Shiro just breathes, trying to stay relaxed. It’s when Lance is about halfway in and scissoring his fingers that he starts wincing and tensing up. Lance uses his free hand to rub circles into Shiro’s hip.

  
“Yeah, I know. This is the harder part to get used to, after actually getting the courage to actually start doing this in the first place,” Lance explains. Shiro just nods and bites his lip. “You’re doing great Shiro. Just breathe for me.” Shiro can only do as told breathing and focusing on Lance. Lance leans down and trails kisses all over Shiro’s stomach as he pushes his fingers deeper, looking for the prostate. It’s a few minutes later when Shiro jerks, arching his hips up and crying out again that Lance believes he found it. Lance smirks as he prods at that spot again, causing Shiro to arch further up and moaning louder. “There we are. Now, what to do. Should I make you cum on my fingers before we move on, or not? You decide Takashi,” Lance says, a bit of a pur in his voice. He continues to prod at the newly discovered prostate, making Shiro’s line of thinking nearly untrackable. Despite this, he takes a breath and answers.

  
“I-I want you. Pl-EEeease Lance! Need you, now!” he practically begs. Lance licks his lips and takes a steadying breath before removing his fingers and reaching for the box. Lance is quick to open the little packet and slide the condom on before dipping his fingers back into the jar and slicking himself up. Lance moves up and lines himself up with Shiro’s opening and looks him in the face.

  
“Ready?” Shiro can only nod as his arms move to cling at Lance’s torso. Lance smiles and places a kiss to his lover’s forehead as he moves one of Shiro’s legs to his shoulder and starts to move in. Slowly and pausing every few seconds to gage Shiro’s reaction, it takes a bit for Lance to bottom out. When he does, they’re both panting and groaning. Lance kisses along Shiro’s collarbone as he lets Shiro adjust. “How’s it feel for you so far?” Lance asks after a minute. Shiro just breathes a bit longer before answering.

  
“I’m good. I-it’s a little weird, but I’m ok.” Lance nods and trails more kisses up Shiro’s neck.

  
“Think you’re ready for me to move?”

  
“God yes! Please!” Lance laughs a little, but starts to pull out a bit before ramming back in. Both men moan. Lance does it again, pulling out a bit farther and pushing back a bit harder. He keeps at it, changing his angle a little with each thrust, looking for the prostate again. They’re both panting hard, sweat glistening as it trails down their bodies, and getting louder with each thrust when Lance finally hits it. Shiro practically screams as he arches off the bed and clings to Lance, clenching down Lance inside of him. Lance groans and keeps the angle while speeding up, relentlessly and ruthlessly hitting Shiro’s prostate. Shiro can’t do anything other than hold tight to Lance as he incoherently babbles and tries to meet him thrust for thrust. It’s with no warning that Shiro yells and cums, hard. Lance keeps going, bringing his hand down to work Shiro through his orgasm while he chases his own, which isn’t far behind. After a few more thrusts, Lance cums buried as deep as he can be in Shiro, moaning out his name. They collapse back onto the bed and just lay there, panting until they come back to their senses. Lance carefully removes himself from Shiro and shifts away, preparing to get something to clean up with. Shiro doesn’t let him move very far.

  
“Come on, babe. I need to get something to clean us up with.”

  
“Just a little longer,” Shiro mumbles, burying his face in Lance’s hair. Lance huffs a little but lays back on his boyfriend’s chest. They stay like that for a few minutes before Lance starts squirming away again. Shiro doesn’t react, and when Lance looks up he smiles softly, seeing Shiro completely relaxed in sleep, before carefully gathering the jar and box off the bed and moving across the room to set them on the dresser and going to the bathroom for a cloth to clean the two of them with. Lance takes care of his used condom while in there. Lance creeps back into the bed quietly and gently cleans Shiro’s stomach before dropping the cloth to the floor and snuggling back into his lover’s sleeping arms and drifting off himself. They completely miss lunch and training. Nobody minded, because they didn’t want to chance walking in on them.


	4. Waking Up Never Felt So Good

Things fell back into the usual routine after everyone moved rooms. Lance and Shiro did their best to be on time for training and meals, usually succeeding. Though some mornings Lance wakes up to a cold and empty bed. Lance can only sigh when this happens because it usually means Shiro had a nightmare and left to calm down, not wanting to wake Lance. Sometimes Lance is able to wake up while Shiro is still in the throes of a nightmare and is able to wake him up to calm him down. Those nights, neither of them get much sleep, with the only up side being cuddles.

  
Tonight is one such ‘lucky’ night. Lance stirs from his sleep, the cause of his waking not immediately clear. Until it is. Shiro is tossing around in his sleep, whimpering a little, anxiety clear on his face. Lance sits up and leans over Shiro a little, already starting to run his fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, an idea sparks in his mind. Lance bites his lip before nodding. It’s worth a try, he thinks to himself as he leans down and starts peppering Shiro’s face in kisses, trailing them down his neck and chest. At some point after they started sharing a room, they both occasionally didn’t wear pyjamas to bed, so Lance’s path is unobstructed by a shirt. The further down he goes, the more nervously excited he gets until he reaches Shiro’s hardening dick. Lance glances back up to Shiro’s face and deems it relaxed enough for him to continue. He takes a breath and starts kissing the head before taking it into his mouth and slowly working his way down.

  
Shiro jolts awake, though he’s not aware of where he is at the moment, only that there’s a wet heat on his dick. He panics, still thinking he’s with the druids, and roughly grabs whatever is trying to suck him off and pushes it away from him. He hardly registers the thud and groan as he pants, trying to calm himself when he realizes where he’s at and what he just did. His eyes widen and he rushes to the edge of the bed, looking down and seeing Lance leaning back on his arms, rubbing his head where he hit it. Shiro is horrified.

  
“Lance! I am sososo sorry!” he says, tripping over himself to help Lance back onto the bed, checking him for any other injuries, apologising the whole time. “What were you even thinking?” Shiro asks, when he’s calmed down a little after finding that nothing is seriously wrong with Lance. Lance is just pouting, not really looking at Shrio when he answers.

  
“You were having a nightmare. I just wanted to help and make you feel good,” he mumbles. Shiro’s confused face turns to a soft smile as he gently lifts Lance’s face to kiss him. Lance is quick to respond. They stay like that for a moment before breaking for breath. Shiro brings Lance closer in his arms and lays them back down.

  
“Thank you for trying Lance, but next time, maybe just wake me up normally? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you again,” Shiro tells him. Lance huffs, but nods. They cuddle for the rest of the night, falling in and out of a light doze before the alarm goes off, signifying an attack.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
A few days later, Shiro is woken up by Lance's tossing and turning, obviously not sleeping well. Shiro bites his lip and considers what he can do, and remembers what Lance attempted for him a few days ago. As he thinks, Lance's face twists from discomfort to fear as he wordlessly shouts in his sleep. Mind made up, Shiro sits up and brings Lance up to a sitting position with his back against Shiro’s chest. Slowly and carefully he starts running his hands down Lance's torso, tracing patterns on his skin and just generally teasing his lover. Lance reacts after a minute of this, relaxing into Ship’s chest and losing the fearful expression. Shiro is encouraged by this and takes it a step further, gently gripping Lance's semi-hard dick and lightly pumping. Lance is really starting to react now, moaning and arching his hips into Shiro’s grasp. Shiro speeds up his hand and starts trailing kisses along Lance's neck and shoulders.  
Lance wakes up to pleasure building, not really sure what was going on until he becomes aware of the hand working his dick and the lips on his shoulders. He moans and arches into the lips, feeling them twists into a smile before they pull away. Lance whines at the loss.

  
“You awake love?” Shiro whispers in his ear. Lance only nods, biting his lip and thrusting in time with Shiro’s hand. Shiro hums in his ear and speeds up, bringing Lance to the brink.

  
“Sh-shiro, please I-I can't last mu-ch lo-onger,” Lance cries. Shiro only continues the brutal pace, kissing Lance's ear and nipping at it. This is what finally pushes Lance over the edge. He cries out wordlessly again, this time in pleasure instead of fear. Shiro works Lance through the orgasm until he's finished. Lance pants, eyes closed and relaxed against his boyfriend.

  
“So what brought that on?” Lance asks when he had his breath again. Shiro just holds Lance for another minute before answering.

“You were having a nightmare, and I wanted to make you feel good while chasing the fear away,” he says. Lance smiles and turns in Shiro’s arms to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Thanks. I don't even remember the dream, so you definitely helped,” he informed Shiro, snuggling closer into his arms. They stay like that for a small while before Lance starts squirming and shifting lower. Shiro just raises an eyebrow.

  
“Lance. What are you doing?” he asks. In lieu of answering, Lance just starts kissing down Shiro’s torso, paying all the scars the special attention that Shiro’s grown used to, until he reaches Shiro’s half hard dick and just takes it into his mouth, practically swallowing it. Shiro releases a surprised shout and has to physically refrain from thrusting up into Lance's mouth and choking him. Lance chuckles, the vibrations making Shiro moan loudly, and starts moving. Lance gets Shiro completely hard and aching in minutes. And completely frustrated with the slow pace with such Lance seems to be torturing Shiro with Lance keeps his pace, working his way towards taking all of Shiro into his mouth and deep throating him. He pulls completely off for a moment to take a deep breath before taking Shiro back into his mouth and then swallowing all the way down to the base. Shiro moans loudest now and he can't help but thrust. Lance just relaxes his throat and let's Shiro do as he pleases, moaning every now and then to add to the experience. Shiro doesn't last very long and he almost doesn't pull out of his boyfriend’s mouth in time. He can only moan as he covers Lance's face in cum. He bites his lip and blushes a bit as he watches Lance lick some of it from his lips and pulling a face.

  
“From some of the things I've read when I was younger, I almost expect this to taste better than it does,” Lance comments, using the blanket to wipe the rest of it off his face and his stomach.

  
“Sorry, I didn't completely mean to get it all over your face,” Shiro apologizes, still a little embarrassed. Lance just laughs and crawls back up Shiro to lay his head on his shoulder and cuddle.

  
“It's fine. It was bound to happen at some point. Now stop moving around and cuddle with me.” Shiro smiles and does as told. They end up sleeping in a few hours that morning.


	5. The Boys Get Some Toys

Time moves on, and Shiro and Lance settle into their relationship. They’ve been dating for almost three months, and things are going great between them, the team, and the fight against the Galra. Currently the team is on another swap moon gathering supplies. Shiro and Lance, having teamed up, have their assigned lists completed and are only window shopping. Until Lance spots a strange looking store. He pauses and then draws Shiro’s attention to this new shop.

“Let's check this place out next,” Lance says as he drags Shiro behind him towards the dimly lit shop with a bead curtain over the door. Shiro is a little apprehensive, but allows himself to be pulled along by his excitable boyfriend. As they enter, Shiro’s apprehension doesn't go away as he looks around, not understanding what he’s seeing.

  
“Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?” the alien at the counter asks. Lance had already let go of Shiro’s hand and was wandering through the shelves, leaving Shiro at the door.

  
“Not really, we’re just browsing,” he replies while walking further into the shop and looking around. “Ah, what kind of store is this? If you don't mind my asking, we weren't really sure what we were walking into,” Shiro asks after a few minutes of looking and feeling like they're not really supposed to be there.

  
“I deal in pleasure items. Anything you can think of, I’ll more than likely have,” the shopkeeper informs him. Both paladins pause and share a look, their faces heating a bit.

  
“You mean this is a sex shop?!” Lance squeeks, practically throwing the item he’d been inspecting back on the shelf he got it from. On a second, closer look, Lance is embarrassed to discover that it is kind of obviously an alien dildo.

  
“Essentially,” they laugh. “Is there anything in particular I can help you find?” Lance makes his way back to Shiro quickly, face red in embarrassment. Shiro bites his lip as he takes Lance's hand before answering.

  
“Just...give us a moment and I'll let you know.” Lance looks up at his lover in confusion. Shiro smiles down and leads him a ways away from the shopkeeper so the two can talk.

  
“Are we seriously going to stay in here? I had no idea what we were walking into, and I wouldn't have brought us in here if I had,” Lance explains, shifting a little uncomfortably.

  
“I know, and it's ok. I was actually wanting to talk about trying some new things; I just didn't know how to bring it up. And anyways, we need to restock our lube and condoms,” Shiro explains, his own face getting a little pink. Lance blinks, surprised, but he nods in acceptance.

  
“Right. I'm willing to try just about anything with you,” he tells Shiro sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “I can already tell you that I have a small bondage kink. We can work from there, if you want.” Lance looks away from Shiro as he says this, more embarrassed than finding out he unknowingly walked into a sex shop. Shiro smiles at the trust Lance shows him by giving him this information. He brings their joined hands up and kisses Lance's knuckles.

“Thank you for trusting me with that,” he says in a hushed voice. He leans down and kisses Lance's cheek before bringing them back to the shopkeeper’s hearing range. “Alright, I think we can use some assistance. Just some small vibrators, I think. And maybe some basic bondage stuff. We don't have a lot of gac to spend today, so we may not get everything we're going to look at,” Shiro explains, keeping as straight a face as he can, though it's still rather pink from explaining what they want.

  
“Not a problem at all! Right this way, we have our selection of a variety of toys: vibrators towards the far side of the shelf, and divided by size top to bottom. Our selection of ropes and cuffs are in the back of the shop. Take your time, have a look around, and I'll be right up front should you have any questions,” they explain, pointing to each area as they speak. The boyfriends nod and resume their browsing, now knowing what they're looking at. The two spend about half an hour in the shop, looking at a few things that catch their attention and going over the pros and cons of buying the thing. In the end they get a new jar of lube, a few small vibrators, a box of condoms, and a pair of padded cuffs. They pay for their items and leave immediately for the meeting place, ready to be out of the public eye, paranoid that people know what they just bought and were planning to do once they returned to the castle ship.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
Since it was basically a free day, the couple went straight back to their room after delivering the supplies they had picked up. Shiro wasted no time in laying out their purchase on the dresser, thinking about what to do next. Lance speaks up from his position on the bed, where he had seated himself as he watched Shiro unload their new toys on the dresser.

  
“Before we do anything else, we need to sit and discuss what we’re comfortable with in regards to this. I know I said I have a bondage kink, but we don’t have to indulge in it if you’re uncomfortable with it.” Shiro turns to Lance when he starts speaking and nods along.

  
“I know, but I want to. It’s something to gage with how a situation plays out, I think. Really, it’s only if we want to try restraining me that things might get a little hairy. We can work through it, though,” Shiro tells him as he makes his way over to the bed to sit next to his lover. Lance mulls it over and nods after a few minutes.

  
“Understandable. Before we left Earth, I was just beginning to delve into research about this kind of stuff. If we do want to go further with this-bondage and other things related to BDSM, we should probably do safewords or colors or something, to ensure we stay on the same page and stay safe.” He makes eye contact with Shiro as he speaks, keeping it as they both think about what was just said.

“Alright. Colors seem like it’ll be easiest to keep track of. Green for good, red for bad, right?”

  
“Yeah. And yellow for slow down. What else?” Shiro just hums but shrugs.

  
“I don’t know. But I really do want to try some of our new things out; and since we don’t have anywhere to be-barring an emergency-we have the whole rest of the day to play around,” he says, leaning in and kissing along Lance’s neck. Lance closes his eyes and leans his head back to give Shiro better access.

  
“What did you, ah, have in mind?” he asks. Shrio leans back a little, and brings one hand around one of Lance’s wrists with their new cuffs clicking into place.

  
“We can start with you on your knees, arms cuffed behind your back, and at my mercy? It’s entirely up to you,” he says. Lance’s eyes had snapped back open immediately when he heard the cuff closing. He swallows, thinking about the scenario Shiro just described to him. Simple, and something he’s thought about every now and then, sometimes featuring in his dreams. He wets his lips and answers.

  
“Green. Let me just take my shirt off first.” Shiro nods and lets Lance do as he said, going back to the dresser to grab one of their new vibrators, some condoms and the lube. He brings everything back to the bed where Lance is ready, shirtless and working on his pants. Shiro licks his lips at the sight, already feeling the beginnings of arousal. Lance was obviously half hard already. This was going to be an interesting day. Shiro decides to undress too, seeing as he was going to be naked for the rest of the day anyways, if they remain uninterrupted as they hope.

  
“Alright Lance, on your knees and hands behind your back,” Shiro pretty much orders. Lance is quick to comply. Shiro finishes cuffing Lance’s hands together before he leaves Lance to sit there for the moment. He then opens one of the condoms and puts it on himself before opening another one and sliding it onto Lance, teasing his lover as he does. Lance bites out a moan but remains as he is. Shiro then picks up the external vibrator and attaches it to Lance’s dick right near the base.

  
“I think I want to see if you can cum for me just like this, untouched,” he decides as he sits back against their pillows with the remote in his hand. Lance whimpers but can’t do anything but moan as Shiro turns the toy on.

  
They sit there, Lance enduring the pleasurable torture while Shiro plays with the settings, seeing what intensity brings what sounds out of Lance until Lance is almost begging for Shiro to touch him in some way. Shiro thinks about it and turns the setting up to the highest intensity before conceding and bringing Lance to sit in his lap as he starts peppering kisses all over where he can reach. He starts trailing his free hand up and down Lance’s torso until he comes into contact with one of his nipples, causing Lance to moan even louder. They spend some time like this until Lance is begging for release. Shiro take pity on him and starts stroking his lover’s dick until he shouts his release and twitches throughout his orgasm. Shiro turns the toy off and removes it as his lover calms down, also releasing one of the cuffs.

“You ok? I didn’t over do it, did I?” Shiro asks when Lance is coherent.

  
“Yeah, I’m good. You did fine,” Lance replies, turning so he can kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

  
“Good. Tell me when I do over do it though, alright? I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro says after kissing Lance. Lance nods.

  
“And you tell me when I over do it, too, because I do want to have my turns with you at my mercy too,” Lance tells Shiro, the first part seriously the last part a bit playfully.

  
“You can have a turn. As many turns as you want, but I want to do something else first, while I have you like this,” Shiro says, trailing his hands back down Lance’s arms, heat seeping into his gaze. Lance swallows and nods his assent.  
“Just what were you thinking this time?” he asks, slightly nervous but completely trusting. Shrio smirks.

  
“I’m going to cuff you again, and push you back onto your knees. I will proceed to work you open slowly, bringing you to the brink without letting you go over. When I’m satisfied with that, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress fast and hard until I cum, regardless of how many times you yourself may or may not cum. Color?” Shiro whispers into Lance’s ear, voice a bit rough as his hands hold Lance’s. Lance’s mouth goes dry and he bites his lip, thinking before answering.

  
“G-green,” he finally says. Shiro kisses his cheek as he redo the cuffs and proceeds to do as he described. As Shiro works him open, Lance can only moan and whimper, begging when the teasing goes on for longer than he thought Shiro was capable of waiting. The most the begging got him was chuckling and some kisses on his back. Things got worse while Shiro was massaging his prostate with no mercy, bringing tears to Lance’s eyes. By this point Shiro is achingly hard and ready to take Lance. Lance is probably more than ready by now, if his begging is to be believed he thinks to himself.

  
“I think you’re just about ready. Are you ready love?” Shiro asks, even as he takes his fingers back and lines himself up with Lance’s entrance.

  
“YesyesGodpleasyesDADDYPLEASE!” Lance beggs Shiro as he’s beginning to push in, though he curses a little under his breath as he thrusts in a little rougher than he intends because Lance called him daddy again. It’s not often that he does, but it’s not uncommon for Shiro to hear every now and then, though it’s still as surprising to him as when it had first happened. Shiro practically growls as he starts pounding into Lance, going fast and hard as he had promised, pushing on Lance’s upper back to push him down into the mattress and chasing his first orgasm of the day. It doesn’t take long for Shiro to find the right angle to hit Lance’s prostate with every thrust, making him little more than a moaning, begging mess. All Lance can really do is sit there and take everything, clenching down on Shiro when he has the presence of mind to remember that’s a thing he can do even as he instinctively tugs at his restraints. It only takes a few minutes, but soon the both of them are cumming, Lance slumping into the bed with Shiro slumping over top of him, bracing himself on his hands as he slowly thrusts and works them through their orgasm. Once they’re both finished, Shiro carefully pulls out and shifts to one side of Lance, basking in the afterglow with him in his arms. Lance is the first to start shifting around, starting to feel the discomfort of having his hands cuffed together while laying down. Shiro takes notice after a moment and remembers that Lance is still cuffed. He hurriedly sits up and uncuffs Lance, a bit bashful as he helps Lance sit up and starts massaging one of his wrists.

  
“Sorry, should’ve done that sooner,” he says, looking at Lance with a small, shy smile. Lance only grins in return.

  
“Not a problem, we were both pretty wiped out there for a minute,” Lance replies as he kisses Shiro’s cheek. “Now, I think, would be a good time for a break. Let’s just cuddle for a while before we play with anymore of our new things,” he suggests, leaning on his boyfriend as he speaks.

  
“I see no problems with that. We should probably take care of these used condoms first, though,” Shiro advises. Lance makes a face but doesn’t argue with the presented logic. Not even ten minutes later finds the two cuddling under covers asleep.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
About a week later finds the couple sitting on their bed, about an hour before they need to be at breakfast, with Lance trying to convince Shiro to try something. Shiro’s listening, but biting his lip uncertainty.

  
“I don’t know Lance. Those ambushes in the halls is one thing; sex in the lions is one thing. But this is completely different. Very obvious if one of them figures it out,” Shiro says.

  
“Who says they’ll figure it out. Nobody will suspect any aspect of our sex life will ever be blatantly done in front of them. Besides, you can think of it as punishment for breaking the cuffs the other night,” Lance says. Shiro groans at that, putting his redend face into his hands. Lance sighs and runs one of his hands through Shiro’s hair, small smile on his face. “You can tell me you want to stop at any point,” he adds. Shiro worries his lip and thinks it over before nodding. Lance smiles bigger and brings Shiro’s face away from his hands to kiss him before leaving the bed. Shiro lays back, pushing down the pyjama pants he wore to bed the night before. Lance returns with the few things he needed to grab, setting them down next to Shiro and crawling back onto the bed. “What’s your color babe?” he asks, trailing kisses along Shiro’s stomach.

  
“G-green,” is the nervous reply. Lance nods and picks up the lube, dipping his fingers in and out and moving them to Shiro’s entrance. He gently starts prepping Shiro, taking his time and stretching him open slowly. It’s not too long before Shiro’s panting, dick half hard, and Lance thinking he’s ready. Removing his fingers and picking up the vibrator, he slathers lube on it and positions it at Shiro’s entrance.

  
“Color?”

  
“Green.” Lance nods and starts pushing it in gently. He flicks the toy on, knowing it will help relax the muscles as he works it in. Shiro moans and starts pushing himself down onto the toy. It takes a while, but it’s eventually all the way in and buzzing right against Shiro’s prostate. Shiro’s moaning lowly at the sensation, but tries to adjust, knowing that this is only the beginning. Lance sits up and takes in the scene, smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He then takes Shiro’s dick into his hand and starts pumping. Shiro moans louder and thrusts into it. Lance stops after a few more minutes and grabs the ribbon that lays almost forgotten next to the lube.

  
“Almost done now. Be a good boy and stay still,” Lance informs Shiro as he starts wrapping the ribbon around the base of Shiro’s dick. Shiro whines but does as he’s told, twisting the blanket in his grip. Lance is quick to finish, tying the ribbon off into a tight little bow. “There. Now we’re done. How you feeling?” Shiro’s only answer is a moan. Lance laughs and picks up the lube again, closing it. “Come on, time to get dressed and go to breakfast. Don’t want to be late, now do we?” he teases. Shiro groans as he sits up, and whimpers a little at feeling the vibrator shift inside him, pressing harder on his prostate. He takes a breath and gets off the bed, following Lance to the closet and dressing in his Paladin armor. Lance gives him a kiss on his still-pink face and turns to finish dressing in his own armor. He then grabs the remote for the toy and sticks it into the pouch attached to his belt before taking Shiro’s hand and leading him to the dining room. Lance stops them right outside the door. “Remember, you can tell me to stop any time. I’ll leave it on and play with the settings for most of the day, but turn it of during training. Ok?” Lance informs him. Shrio nods and leans in for a kiss, only for the door to open.

  
“PDA ALERT! PDA ALERT!” Pidge announces, smirking the whole time, having startled the couple apart before they even actually kiss. The others laugh as Lance sticks out his tongue and Shiro rolls his eyes as they move past the little gremlin and sit at the table. After some teasing from the other paladins, everyone’s settled down and eating. Lance takes this opportunity to up the intensity on the vobrator, thinking Shiro’s gotten a little too comfortable. Shiro flinches a little as he feels the change. He glances at Lance, who is just sitting there eating like he’s not torturing Shiro. Looking around, it doesn’t seem to Shiro that anybody noticed his tension. Shiro glances back at Lance before he continues his breakfast, thinking that it’s going to be a long day.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
Shiro is right with his thought. Lance plays with the settings on the vibrator for the rest of breakfast, and Shiro’s hardly able to finish eating all of his goo. His only relief is brief because it’s stretching and warm ups before training, which lasts until lunch time. Lance is sure to turn the little toy inside Shiro on again as soon as they were out of the training room and in the communal showers. Shiro has to bite off a moan, lest he gives their little game away. Lance showers with him, teasing him the whole time, and even jacks off, biting his hand to keep from getting too loud. Shiro has to bite his own hand to keep from groaning loudly.

  
“How you feeling? Do you need to stop?” Lance asks quietly as they dry off, obviously teasing and challenging Shiro to keep going. He lowers the settings while Shiro breathes and shakes his head.

  
“I’m fine. I can handle anything you do to me,” Shiro answers confidently. He realizes his mistake when he sees Lance’s smirk, but it’s too late to take it back.

  
“If you say so,” he says, right before he turns the vibrator from the lowest setting to the highest. Shiro has to bite his lip to keep from shouting. He still groans loudly. “Still think you can handle anything?” Shiro glares a little but nods. They finish getting dressed and head to lunch. Lance decides to sit in Shiro’s lap during this meal, grinding down on Shiro’s semi-erection as they eat. Shiro’s face is a dark pink, slowly turning red. Coran is the one who notices first.

  
“Are you alright Shiro? You seem to be changing colors,” Coran observes. This makes everyone look at him.

  
“I didn’t know humans could do that!” Allura says, innocent as everyone else to what Lance’s doing to him.

  
“Unless something’s wrong, they normally don’t,” Hunk says worriedly. This makes the Alteans go from curious to alarmed in seconds. Lance is slightly smirking, but pretending he has no idea what’s going on, Keith is just confused, and Pidge is getting up from her seat to come take a closer look. Shiro hurries to assuage their concerns.

  
“I’m fine! Nothing to worry about, just a little warm,” he says. Keith and Pidge just shrug, Pidge sitting down. Hunk and the Alteans aren’t as easily persuaded.

  
“Are you sure? We can run down to the infirmary and do some quick scans to check,” Coran states, Hunk and Allura nodding in agreement.

  
“I’m completely sure. But if you’re all worried, I can go lay down in my room and rest for a while,” Shiro insists. Hunk looks swayed, and Allura and Coran are hesitant, but they agree.

  
“If you’re sure,” Coran says. Shiro nods and everyone goes back to eating. Lance decides to give a little mercy and stops his grinding and disgreetly turns the vibrator down. Lunch ends quickly after that, and Shiro drags Lance with him back to their room.

  
“Can’t take it, can you?” Lance chuckles as they make it out of everyone’s hearing range.

  
“You’re being unnecessarily mean,” Shiro pouts, stopping after they turn another corner. Lance just laughs and leans up to kiss Shiro.

  
“Alright, fair enough. I’ll take care of you back in our room,” Lance says, taking Shiro’s hand again and leading him back to their suit. Shiro is quick to strip down as soon as the door’s closed. Lance pushes him towards the bed as he takes out the remote. With a smirk, he turns up the settings again. Shiro groans and turns back to Lance with a glare (which looks more like a pout) before undoing the ribbon that’s been preventing him from cumming or going completely limp. Lance just chuckles and leisurely walks up to Shiro and the bed, watching him as he fucks himself into his hand. When Shiro starts panting, Lance turns the vibrator all the way up and crawls up next to Shiro to kiss him. Shiro only lasts a scant few minutes before he’s cumming hard. Lance turns the toy off and sets the remote aside and helps Shiro through his orgasm. Once Shiro’s completely relaxed, Lance gently tugs on the string connecting to the toy inside Shiro to remove it. Shiro whines as it moves and sighs when it’s out. Lance takes it and the remote over to the dresser and goes back to cuddle his boyfriend after wiping him off with a corner of the blanket. “How you feeling?” he quietly asks.

  
“Fine, if a little tired,” Shiro replies after a minute. Lance hums and starts stroking Shiro’s hair. Shiro turns to look at Lance. “Did you have fun?” he asks. Lance smiles and nods. “Good. Because now it’s your turn,” Shiro says, smirk growing on his face. Lance freezes before trying to make a break for it, but it’s no use. He was too comfortable and too close to Shiro to get further that the edge of the bed. Shiro just chuckles and holds Lance in his arms. Lance squirms and does his best to get away from Shiro, but he’s not strong enough to break Shiro’s hold. He quickly gives up. Shiro kisses him just under his jaw. “I’m going to go grab the lube and a vibrator. You get undressed and stay,” Shiro says before letting Lance go. Lance obays as Shiro retrieves the items. When he turns back around, Lance is sitting in the middle of the bed, naked and fidgeting with the blanket. Shiro smiles and walks back to the bed, crawling back on and kissing Lance gently when he gets there. “Color?”

  
“Green.”

  
“Good boy,” Shiro says with a nod and pushes a whimpering Lance to lay down and spread his legs. He opens the lid and quickly gathers some on his fingers and promptly starts to massage the ring of muscles around lance’s opening. Lance shivers at the temperature, but doesn’t complain. Shiro is slow and thorough as he stretches Lance open. It’s not long until Lance is a whimpering and moaning mess and Shiro is satisfied with his work. Shiro removes his fingers and prepares the vibrator and starts gently putting it in Lance. It takes a few minutes, but soon Shiro finds Lance’s prostate and leaves the vibrator on and poking Lance’s prostate with every movement Lance makes. He then retrieves the mostly forgotten ribbon and ties it around Lance’s hard dick. He pulls away and inspects his work. “There, all done. How you feeling Lance?”

  
“G-greeeeeen,” he manages to moan out.

  
“Good. Keep me informed,” Shiro says as he picks up the remote and starts playing with the settings. Lance moans louder.

  
“Sh-shirooo! P-ple-ease I-I ah~” Lance tries speaking, but can’t do it clearly.

  
“Hm? What’s that? You want me to go higher?” he teases as he pushes the settings to the highest one. He leaves it there for a second before turning it down again and laying down next to a loudly moaning Lance. “I’m only joking. I got you, but you don’t get to cum yet. I had to wait hours, didn’t I?” Lance whimpers, but nods, regretting his actions now. Shiro starts peppering Lance’s face and neck with kisses and letting his free hand wander aimlessly around Lance’s torso. With Shiro distracted, one of Lance’s hands wanders down to his dick and the ribbon that’s tied there preventing his orgasm. He slowly starts tugging on one of the strings, loosening the bow. Shiro notices before the bow comes completely untied, though. He immediately slaps the hand away and sits up. “Naughty, naughty Lance. Now you’re really gonna get it,” he says, looking him in the eye as he tightens and reties the bow. Lance whimpers again and Shiro turns the vibrator up to the highest setting. Lance keens and twists his hands into the blanket while Shiro settles over him and starts lightly running his hands up and down Lance’s torso, teasing his nipples every now and then. Lance locks eyes with Shiro as he does, biting his lip as he suffers through it. It goes on like this for a while, Shiro mercilessly teasing Lance while Lance suffers through it, getting more and more frustrated. Shiro is sucking hickies into Lance’s neck when he finally breaks.

  
“Y-ye-ellooooow! Yellow,” Lance finally manages after what he feels is too long of the torture. Shiro stops instantly, grabbing the remote and turning the vibrator off.

  
“Are you ok? Did I go too far?” he asks, a little worried. Lance can only pant for breath, but he shakes his head ‘no’. Shiro nods and lets Lance have some space to get his breathing back on track.

  
“You can come back down here now, I’m not fragile,” he says once he’s regrouped. Shiro leans down and kisses Lance.

  
“Do you want to stop?” he gently asks.  
“I want to cum. Please?” Lance answers, giving his best puppy dog eyes as he can in the moment. Shiro nods and leans down to kiss him again, untying the ribbon with one hand. Lance breathes a small sigh of relief as it loosens and Shiro starts pumping him. He’s panting again in moments and thrusting his hips in time with the hand and not even a minute goes by before he’s cumming all over Shiro’s hand and his stomach. Shiro works him through it and cleans him off once he’s done. He also carefully removes the vibrator, though Lance still moans from being over stimulated. Shrio tosses it and the remote to the other side of the bed and brings Lance closer.

  
“How you feeling now?” he asks. Lance only hums and cuddles closer to him. Shiro smiles and lays back after working the blanket over the two of them. They proceed to relax and fall asleep in each other’s arms. The two end up sleeping through dinner, and when someone goes to check on them, decide it’s not worth waking them.


End file.
